


Sauver ce qui peut encore l'être

by AlenaAeterna



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Lorsqu'Erik comprend que Charles est en train de mourir, il décide de tout faire pour sauver son ami. Y compris mettre de côté sa propre survie et oublier les nouveaux sentiments qui l'animent.





	Sauver ce qui peut encore l'être

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au challenge : Votre personnage possède un daemon (référence à la trilogie A la Croisée des mondes, c'est un animal de compagnie, généralement du sexe opposé, qui est une partie de votre âme et qui vous accompagne partout)

L'attente est beaucoup trop longue pour Erik.

Les bavardages incessants des deux femmes en face de lui l'irritent, les pleurs de l'enfant assis sur les genoux d'un homme l'agacent et le simple fait de patienter pour avoir enfin les résultats de ses examens médicaux l'énerve franchement. Il y a trop de monde, trop de bruit et, surtout, trop d'indiscrétions de la part de tous ces gens.

Ils pensent tous qu'il ne les verra pas, qu'il est trop plongé dans sa douleur pour prêter attention aux regards qui vont et viennent sur lui. Mais il a conscience de chacun de leurs coups d'œil, aussi bien vers son poignet où se lit encore son matricule de déporté que vers sa silhouette solitaire. Il est une exception parmi les exceptions, l'homme qui attire à lui les catastrophes parce qu'il est différent. Ce n'est pas comme si Charles n'avait pas essayé de le mettre en garde, bien au contraire.

Il se lève brusquement, pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et s'éloigner brièvement de ces hypocrites qui portent un masque de compassion ou de pitié. Le mutant aurait préféré le mépris, parce qu'il sait gérer cette émotion plus que les autres, la supportant en permanence depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mépris d'être d'une religion qui n'était pas tolérée dans un pays en guerre, mépris d'être l'un de ceux dotés d'une mutation génétique qui le rend puissant, mépris d'être un assassin.

Erik regrette d'avoir fait le déplacement. La fatigue le poursuit depuis plusieurs mois et ses instants de faiblesse sont de plus en plus récurrents. Il a cru qu'un peu de repos serait bénéfique mais il a dû se rendre à l'évidence : son organisme est malade. Il n'est plus aussi vivace qu'autrefois, sa concentration a tendance à faiblir et son pouvoir ne lui obéit plus aussi bien. Sans doute aurait-il pu aller voir Charles, pour être ausculté par Hank, mais il refuse de déceler la moindre lueur compatissante dans les yeux de son ami. S'il a quitté le manoir du Professeur pour ne plus y revenir, c'est afin d'éviter de briser l'amitié qui les lie, la seule importante pour lui.

Le mutant observe les autres patients, remarquant que malgré leur présence dans un service de santé, ils possèdent tous un dæmon bien portant. Les deux femmes qui discutent vivement sont accompagnées d'un renard et d'un léopard, l'enfant qui a cessé de pleurer caresse distraitement les poils soyeux du lapin qu'il garde contre lui tandis qu'aux pieds de son père, un chien-loup dort tranquillement. Ce sont leurs compagnons depuis leur naissance, la partie de leur âme qui leur est aussi indispensable que l'oxygène ou l'eau. Sans qui, probablement, ils mourraient, rongés par l'aliénation d'une perte insurmontable.

Les nazis avaient compris le concept, par le passé, et Erik l'avait payé. Les expériences menées sur sa mutation n'étaient pas concluantes, il luttait trop souvent contre ses agresseurs et son dæmon l'aidait à supporter le mal qu'on lui infligeait. La petite chouette qui veillait toujours sur lui avait changé d'apparence à chaque nouvelle torture, pour revêtir une forme plus imposante au fur et à mesure que le jeune juif qu'il était se rebellait de plus en plus. Malheureusement, cette évolution n'avait pas pu durer, le lien qui le retenait à son dæmon avait été brisé par des hommes cruels qui voulaient son pouvoir et supposaient que le tuer de l'intérieur suffirait à le rendre docile.

La souffrance n'a jamais disparu et Charles est le seul à qui il s'est confié sur ce traumatisme. Son ami télépathe a croisé d'autres cas comme le sien, à travers le monde. Des mutants des quatre coins de la Terre ont subi cette douloureuse séparation de la part de scientifiques persuadés de les débarrasser de leurs dons. Le Professeur lui a parlé de témoignages, de mutants proches du suicide parce que l'absence de leur dæmon a été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il est chanceux d'être encore vivant et de ne pas sombrer dans la folie comme tant d'autres. Il n'en est pas pour autant préservé, il sent que son esprit vacille souvent, comme une flamme prête à s'éteindre et à laisser entrer les ténèbres dans son âme.

\- Mr Lehnsherr ?

La voix du médecin sort le mutant de ses pensées. Les murmures autour de lui confirment que certains patients ne l'avaient pas reconnu mais que, désormais, ils savent que Magnéto est là. Il suit tranquillement l'homme en blouse blanche jusqu'à son bureau, retenant l'envie de fuir qui l'anime à la vue de toute cette situation qui lui rappelle des expérimentations moins joyeuses. Erik s'installe silencieusement face au médecin, jetant un coup d'œil à son dæmon, un rat qui se tient en équilibre sur son épaule. La petite bête cesse de se nettoyer le museau pour l'observer à son tour avant de grimper sur l'une des bibliothèques.

\- Vous souffrez d'une forme d'hémochromatose, explique le médecin avec sérieux. Votre taux de fer est beaucoup trop élevé, ce qui génère cette fatigue permanente que vous décrivez. Vos organes commencent à ressentir aussi ce trop-plein et, à long terme, ce sera extrêmement dangereux pour vous.

\- J'imagine que vous allez me proposer un traitement, rétorque le mutant avec un peu d'agacement.

Il n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps pour un simple diagnostic, il a besoin de réponses précises et d'un moyen de se sentir un peu mieux. Le médecin hoche la tête, un peu gêné, tournant une page du dossier médical avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Pour le moment, nous pouvons seulement vous conseiller de faire des saignées. Il vous en faudra régulièrement, les premiers temps, pour réguler correctement tout ce qui ne va pas. Des traitements sont en expérimentation pour l'instant et nous n'avons aucune garantie des effets, d'où les saignées. Je vous conseille de débuter rapidement, pour perdre le moins de temps possible.

\- Savez-vous d'où provient ce problème ? demande Erik.

\- Nous supposons que votre mutation a eu un impact. Non pas parce que vous êtes un mutant mais plutôt parce que vous manipulez trop de métal, ce qui a conduit à une absorption involontaire du fer.

Magnéto esquisse un sourire amer. Tant de différences qui s'accumulent dans sa vie, pour le détruire encore et encore. Il soupire puis remercie le médecin, promettant de repasser à l'hôpital pour sa première saignée même s'il n'en pense pas un mot. Son but est de comprendre pourquoi il faiblit, le reste ne concerne que lui et sa santé.

Maintenant, son seul objectif est de sauver Charles d'une altération dont le télépathe lui-même n'a pas conscience.


End file.
